Love over Lust
by tinkertaydust
Summary: While Samantha's boyfriend is away on holiday, a dark part of her past comes back, Ethan. His family is staying with hers for two whole weeks. Can she keep away from the hottie that she wants so badly? Will she cheat on her loving boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**Love over Lust**

**Chapter one.**

The sun was shinning, the birds were chipping, and there was two more weeks until school went back but I was utterly sad and feeling alone. My boyfriend was leaving today on holidays for two weeks in England without me, two weeks I wouldn't see, hear, touch, feel or smell him. It was going to be horrible.

"Please don't go." I moaned as he heaved his suit case into his family car.

"Don't worry; everything is going to be fine. You will live with out me for two weeks." He grinned; he knew I wouldn't. I wasn't clingy or anything I just really didn't want him to go mainly because some old family friends of my parent's, were coming to stay with us for those two whole weeks and that mean't Ethan. Its not that I didn't like Ethan, I used to like him too much.

"It's going to kill me Cody!" I cried. Ethan and I had a past, a horrible dark past, which I prayed Cody never had to find out about and for two weeks I was hoping none of that past would come back and become the present.

"Oh I know it is." He grinned and hugged me tightly. Then my parents come out to say to the good byes. My mum and dad liked Cody, I could tell. Cody was prefect for their little girl. Smart, good looking, caring and was a very decent guy.

"Take care Cody." My mother was saying when I heard the car coming on the rocks, up our drive way. They were here. Ethan was here, Ethan was going to meet Cody.

"Oh look who's early dear." My father grinned and rushed to meet his long time buddy Nelson Gray, Ethan Grey's dad.

"Who are they?" Cody asked me.

"Oh just some friends my mum and dad know. They are staying for two weeks." I mumbled.

"Oh is that why you don't want me to go?" he smiled.

"Partly." I said. It wasn't long until the Gray's were standing by me and Cody.

"Oh look at you Samantha, all grown up." Janet Gray said, embracing me in a tight hug.

"Nice to see you too." I managed to say.

"It feels like forever since I saw you last, how long has it been dear?" she asked. I was about to say two years but a familiar voice beat me.

"Two years, far too long." Ethan said his voice just as I remembered husky but sweet. I didn't want to meet his eyes but I did. The dark down chocolate color greeted me. His golden brown hair just touching his eye brows, he looked boarder and fitter since I had last seen him. He had changed, become a young man, my father would say but I wasn't thinking that. _This is going to be a very long two weeks!_ My head screamed. Ethan was just as good looking as last time maybe that was why I couldn't stop starring. Cody's touch broke the spell and I was back in reality.

"Yeah two years." I grinned. "Umm Ethan and Janet this is Cody, my boyfriend." I said while Cody held my hand. With him here, I could handle Ethan I knew it.

"Nice you meet you Cody." Janet said shaking his free hand "Will we be seeing you around for two weeks?"

"No, I'm off to England." He said sweetly.

"What a shame, you and Ethan can't get to know each other." She replied. At least that was a good reason he was going, he wouldn't get to know Ethan.

"Yes what a shame, I don't get to tell you the _fun_ times me and Sam have had." Ethan grinned, I knew what he meant but know one else did. Luckily that's when Cody's parents came out of the house with their luggage.

"Oh look at the time, Harold. We are going to be late." Josie said Cody's mum. They didn't stay long after that, before I knew it they were in the car and Cody had just kissed me good bye. I watched as their old station wagon road out of the drive way. My parents and the Gray's had gone inside but Ethan hadn't. He stood behind me and whispered in my ear.

"When the boyfriend's gone, his slut shall play." I spun around to say something but he was already gone.

**Well there it is, chapter one. Thanks all for reading and just a little warning, its going to get lemony. So if you really don't like that stuff, simple don't read anymore oh and it might have some swearing in it. But please keep reading, it's my fist real time of writing in this style so please review thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love over Lust**

**Chapter two**

I went back inside, trying to forget what Ethan had just said but his words keep racing around my mind _when the boyfriends gone, the slut shall play!_ He was so wrong in saying that, I haven't even lost my virginity yet so that didn't make me a shut at all. He was trying to get into my head that's all. I knew what he wanted…me I think? I wasn't sure. I went to my bedroom, past the kitchen where my parents and the Gray's were.

I sat down at my bayside window, which over looked the pool. I watched the water rippling. Before I knew it was ripping off my clothes and pulling on my bikini. I rushed down stairs and outside. It was still a lovely day, why waste it? I slipped into the cool icy water, letting it cool me down. I can keep away from Ethan for two weeks. Get a few bags of chips and bottles of water and hide out in my room. Easy. I floated in the water, letting it wash away my worries then I heard the voice.

"He seems like a great guy." Ethan said.

"Cody? He is." I replied not opening my eyes. This was my house; I didn't need to hide from him. It was silent a few moments, so I was guessing he was gone until he spoke again.

"This is where it happened." Ethan said, as he got into the water.

"Where what happened?" I asked, playing dumb.

"You know, two years ago." He said and I finally opened my eyes and faced him.

"That didn't happen! okay Ethan, that was a huge mistake and…to me it never happened." I said. He got closer; he was wearing no shirt now. The sun showed off his tan, eight pack.

"Are you kidding? Two years ago…was only the beginning, we were young didn't know what we were doing but know I think we both know what to do." He smirked getting closer, my knees went jelly, luckily they were under the water or I would have fallen over. I stayed quiet so he went on. "Sammy, two years ago was fun. We were idiots, we were fourteen but now we are old enough…to go all the way. I know, I know what to do and I think you do to…" that's it I had to stop this.

"Ethan no, okay, that's enough no silly games anymore. Two years ago might of happened what ever but it's over I have a boyfriend now, and even if I didn't it wouldn't happen and for your information I haven't sex with Cody, or anyone for the matter." I snapped and held up my finger showing him the ring, the purity ring that Cody bought me.

"That's cute…but come on Sammy. Don't you want to finish what we started?" He asked. Did I? Yes! How could I not, I had always have a thing for Ethan, I proved that two years ago but now I had Cody.

"No Ethan…I can't." I mumbled, I tried to push him away but he wouldn't move. My hands were on his chest, his smooth eight pack chest. They felt good there, they felt right there. I didn't move away and neither did he, I watched as my hands moved slowly down his chest and under the water. He was enjoying this, he watched me as my hands stopped right above his swimming jocks. My eyes found his, he was smirking. I couldn't help but get butterflies in my stomach. Then I pulled away and got out of the pool and went into the pool house to get a towel but he followed me, he closed the door behind him. We were alone in here…no one would know we were in here.

"Ethan please, don't. I can't okay." I wined trying to get a hold of myself. He came from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up onto the bench. I looked down at my hands, and he rubbed his hands up and down my legs.

"Sammy, it's me. It's Ethan. The guy you shared your first kiss with, the guy who knows you, for you." I smiled when he mentioned that, he remembered. I leaned in, my face was close to his, I could feel his breathe on my lips then I said.

"And I said I have boyfriend." I jumped off the bench, grabbed my towel and headed back inside.

It hasn't even been one whole day yet and I'm going out of my mind. I nearly made out with Ethan, again. Who knows what else I would have done if I hadn't stopped myself. He had some sort of spell over me, it made me want him. I paced my room, up and down thinking of what to do. I can't do anything with him…even if I really deeply wanted too. I tried to keep my mind of the night, that was two years ago but I couldn't.

"_Come on…it will be fun." Ethan said guiding me down stairs "No ones home, we have the whole house to ourselves." I giggled at the thought. _

"_But, its dark and its will be cold." I complained. _

"_What are you scared of? I will be with you, this is our last night together, lets have some fun." He assured me. Our parents were out at dinner and were seeing a late movie while we stayed home._

"_Fine then." I replied as we made our way down to the pool. We opened the back door and entered the pool area. I got goose bumps as soon as I stepped on to the pool edge. _

"_Are you sure Ethan? I don't want to get into trouble." I said. _

"_Who's going to get us in trouble? Your dog? I don't think so." He smirked and let go of my hand and dove into the water. I watched as he took off his swimming jocks and throw them to the side._

"_Come on Sammy, the waters warm in." I nodded and stepped into the pool, the shallow end first. He was right it was warm. I made my way to his side, not wanting to get to close. He smiled, I knew what he wanted. I untied my bikini and throw it a side, then my bottoms. I was completely naked, in front of the first boy I had liked, the first boy who had kissed me this time last year. My hair was long enough it covered the top part of my breasts; I smiled shyly at him as he moved closer to me. This was the last night we could have any fun until he would go back to school and I wouldn't see him until next year. He reached out and place his hand around my waist, and twirled me in the water, I giggles as he pulled me close to him. Our bodies were touching as his nervous fingers moved across my bare chest. I traced his abs with my hand slowly making my way down. We both giggled, and he pressed his lips to mine; our tongues moved around in each others mouths as our hands explored each others bodies. We went under water and watched each other, after we came up for air I felt something against my thigh; something hard. We book looked down, it was Ethan's dick. _

"_What are you doing?" I whispered._

"_I'm not sure, I heard the older boys say it was a erection." He said. My hand moved down his wet body to his groan where I felt how hard it was. _

"_It's hard, as rock." I said slowly. Looking back into his eyes, he knew something I didn't. _

"_I think I know what to do, I watched it on a movie once." He said, I nodded and he moved me to an edge of the pool, I moved one leg over his hip, then he slowly kissed me. He was about to enter when we heard a car come up the drive way. _

"_It's our parents. Hurry lets get out." He said. _

I had to admit he was smooth even back then. I bushed off the memory where I nearly lost my virginity but luckily didn't at the age of fourteen. Who knew what would have happened if our parents didn't come home early? I could have gotten pregnant or anything. I was shivering from the horrible memory and sat down on my bed, I didn't need all this coming back now. I was happy with Cody, I was doing well at school and my best friend Natalie was coming over tonight. Now she was a bit of a slut, she had lost her virginity that year, she was the only person I had ever told about what happened with Ethan and the only reason I told her was because I needed someone to talk to and she had chocolate moose. I raced around like a mad idiot after that getting ready and tidying up my room for Natalie. I had a quick shower and got dressed in a short mini dress with a pair of heels; I let my hair hang down and wavy.

I went back into the living room and found Ethan, I had calmed down now from thinking of our memory and was thinking clearly again.

"Hey Sammy." He said not looking up from his novel. I didn't know he reads books?

"Umm hey, just wanted to let you know I have a friend coming over tonight and we are catching a movie. If you wanted to like…come?" I so didn't want him coming but I still wanted to be nice enough.

"A friend? Didn't think you had them since you treat me like crap." He said. I wanted to slap him.

"I do not treat you like crap Ethan. If you are talking about today, I have good reason. Hello I have a boyfriend remember and I am committed to him." I replied, keeping my voice low but sharp.

"Is that why your hands slide down my stomach today in the pool? I bet you do that with all your guests." He snapped.

"No I don't, and you aren't a guest. Fine don't come to the movies, I didn't want you there anyway." I yelled and made my way into the kitchen. I grunted and slammed my fist into the counter, he was so annoying! Why the hell did I like me so much?

"Hey babe, why the long face?" Natalie greeted me at the door; she could read me like a book.

"Stuff…Cody's gone and my past is back." I said as we made our way up stairs.

"The hottie? What's his name? Umm Ethan that's It." she grinned.

"Yeah that's the one." I gloomily said.

"Oh let me meet him! I wanna meet the boy that can nearly take your Big V, which Cody can't." She bounced up and down.

"Here I am." Ethan said, bopping up out of no where. "I'm a hottie hey? What else has she told you." He said winking and Natalie.

"Oh you know…everything really." She giggled.

"Right, so Cody can't take your virginity your boyfriend but I nearly can huh?" he asked me, that was the point at which Natalie shut up.

"Umm, it's really none of your business but he won't." I showed him the ring again.

"Oh the ring! Should have known, so you were that and no one can touch you? That's nice but I think I know who your saving your big V for really." He grinned.

"And who may that be?"

"Me…since I didn't get to finish the job I started." He smirk, I look at Natalie she was about to burst out in laughter.

"If you think I'm going to loss it to you, you better think again." I snapped.

"Touchy, Touchy huh." He grinned and walked off, leaving Natalie and me alone.

"He is hot." She said and walked into my room. I wish I could argue with that.


	3. Chapter 3

*This chapter is for roseycheekz, you are so lovely and nice! Thank you!*

**Love over Lust**

**Chapter 3**

That night I dreamed of Ethan's wondering hands, touching my new body that was changing at the ripe age of fourteen. I wished he could touch my body now, feel how different it is now, see how different it is since two years ago. A lot can change in two short years. I woke up in sweat, my tea shirt stuck to me. I sat up and stepped out of bed, it was just a dream…that's all. I went down stairs and into the kitchen. It was dark and I didn't want to wake anyone so I kept the lights off. I got a glass of milk and sat on the bench trying to cool myself down, my heat was racing and I still couldn't get my top off my skin. It was silent then I heard someone coming into the kitchen. It was Ethan.

"Oh hey, Sammy." Ethan greeted me; there was dim light coming through the open window.

"Hi." I croaked out, I didn't want to see him not after the dream I had just woken up from.

"You alright? You look kind of well…you look like shit." He admitted, his eyes lurking down to my top which clung to my chest. I rolled my eyes and tried to cover up.

"Why you coving up? I have seen you naked, I'm pretty sure you can't hide anything from me now." He grinned.

"That was two years ago, I hardly had boobs back then, I think I have far more to hide from you now." I whispered. He shrugged his shoulders and moved closer. That was when I noticed he was only wearing boxers. I eyed his bare chest; it was far more development now then two years ago. He caught me looked and smirked.

"I think we have both changed, since then and not just you getting a boyfriend." I wished I had put on more clothes, I sat there in a top clinging to me and very short shorts. I wasn't planning anyone to be up.

"Yeah I guess so." I replied I wasn't in the mood for fighting; I just wanted things to go back to normal, were we friends when we were close. "Ethan can we go back to being friends…please?" I asked.

He sighed and was closer now; he didn't touch me just stood there, closer enough to feel my breath.

"What if I don't want to be just friends? Sam I don't think things could ever go back to normal not after that night." He started.

"Ethan…nothing happened that night, fine we nearly had sex but we didn't okay." My voice rising.

"Fine, whatever we can go back to being friends." He spat and headed back up stairs but before he left I called out.

"Thank you Ethan." He stopped, wanting to say or do something but didn't and left. I smiled; things were back to normal hopefully. I put my empty glass in the sink and went back to my room. Back to sleep.

The next morning I woke up late and quickly headed down stairs, it was quiet. I went into the kitchen and saw Ethan sitting at the bench eating breakfast; he looked up and grinned as I came in.

"Hey, where is everyone?" I asked leaning on the bench.

"Went out for the day, somewhere called 'The Pines.'" He said.

"Oh looks like they went shopping, too bad I wanted a new dress." I said and sat next to him.

"Oh poor princess doesn't get a new dress." He mocked, I slapped him across the arm lightly and he grinned, "So what are we going to do then?" he asked after I had stopped giggling.

"Umm relax, I guess. We could play footy outside, maybe so for a swim or even watch a movie." I started, I had a whole list of stuff we could do.

"Looks like you have today planned out then." He said and got up "Better get dressed then." I bounced up and headed back to my room, pulling on my bikini and a pair of short shorts. It was going to get hot today, I knew it. I slapped on some sun screen so I wouldn't get burnt and was back down stairs, waiting for Ethan. Shortly after he appeared at the door way.

"Took your time." I laughed.

"Well you know, I had to do my hair and everything." He joked and joined me outside, the heat was bad already and it was only ten. I grabbed a footy from the pool house and we headed down to the patch of grass we had. I hadn't played footy in a while, so I was a bit rusty but I got the hang of it after a while. We ran up and down the grass, giggles and out of breath. I had won clearly and fell to the ground in laughter, holding the ball. Ethan jumped for me and we rolled around in the grass.

"Ha-Ha you got beaten by a girl." I yelled, he moved on top of me and tickled me, I screamed with laughter.

"Are you sure you won?" he asked still tickling me to death. It hurt that much I gave in.

"Fine, Fine you win." I cried "Now please stop it, Please." He stopped while grinning; he didn't get off me though. I lay under him puffed, but still didn't move. It was tense, he went to get off but I stopped him.

"Don't, please." I started. I didn't know what I was doing, but I liked it. The feeling of him on top of me._ Stop! What are you doing? I thought you wanted to just be friends!_ My head screamed but I didn't listen to it.

"Why Sam?" he asked finally.

"Umm because…I like it." I whispered, his hands went to the sides on me, holding his self up. His known smirk was on his face, he was in flirting mode again. Not good…but still I didn't stop him.

"Do you? What about now?" he asked and took my hand between our bodies, to where they touched. He placed my hand on his crouch, and left it there. Butterflies came back in my stomach as he waited for my answer. My eyes met his and I slowly nodded. The feeling came back from two years ago, lust maybe? Love? I didn't know I had only felt it once and that wasn't with Cody. Ethan wasn't a crush anymore…I wanted him for myself, he was mine but I couldn't have him.

"That's what I thought, now how about we finish what we started two years ago?" he asked. I shook my head, giving him my answer.

"I cant, and anyway sex is more then a game Ethan, it means so much more then that." I said.

"Is that why you still have your hand on my dick." He grinned, I noticed his hand was back to my side and I was holding my hand in place at his crouch. I also noticed what length it was now, it was bigger then I remembered. I looked down to my hand and blushed but still didn't move away.

"Do what you did that night. Rub it, touch it, feel how hard it is." He was saying. I got a video in my head from that night, of how I didn't feel any shame in playing with his dick. "You know you want to Sam, come on just do It." he purred in my ear. He didn't know how badly I wanted too but I took my hand off his crouch. He sighed in sadness; I met his eyes that were filled with sadness. A knot tied in my stomach and he flipped us over now I was on top. His hands were on my bottom, running up and down my thighs. I groaned with pleasure.

"I know how to turn you on Sammy, now please let me finish what I started." Tears stung my eyes as I nodded. He grinned again pulled me closer. Suddenly I pushed him back down, thoughts running through my head. I can't, I can't, and I can not do this. He hit the grass with a thud and looked angry. I wasn't going to have sex with him but I was going to get a little tiny taste of him. My hands were on his chest as I leaned down, our lips met. It started out soft but got deeper; his tongue moved around with mine, while his hands moved to my hips and pushed down. Our most sensitive parts of our bodies touching, I came up for air and smiled.

"And I think I know how to turn you on Ethan." I whispered and I got off him.

"Where are you going?" he asked pushing himself up. My head was light and it hit me, what I had just done. I had cheated on Cody, tears formed in my eyes.

"I-I have to go, now." I replied and fled for the house, for my room. I hit the sheets of my bed and bowled, my tears gushing out of my eyes.

I had cheated on Cody! I'm a bitch! I rolled over and looked at my ring, my purity ring he got me. I missed him; I wanted to tell me everything but knew I never could. He would never forgive me. For the rest of the day and the night and the next day, I stayed in my room crying and pigging out on chocolate.

It was one in the morning when I decided to finally come out of my room; it had been a whole day and a half, since I had last been out of my room. I quickly ran down stairs past the room Ethan was staying in, I headed into the living room, to sit there when I heard foot steps, I whipped around and saw Ethan there.

"I heard you get up, I think we need to talk." He said sitting down next to me but I stood so he couldn't be near me.

"Yeah, well go." I snapped.

"What was that yesterday? You made out with me, nearly taking it further and you just run off?" He asked, I couldn't hold my anger in any longer.

"Ethan that was a bloody mistake like two years ago, okay just a mistake, please forget about it." I said.

"How can I forget about it, when I'm dreaming about it every other night…it's like a nightmare?" he snapped. I felt guilty then, for some unknown reason.

"Then stop dreaming about it Ethan, it's over, gone, in the past. It was two years ago and nothing happened." I yelled, hoping no one was around to hear.

"Nothing happened? Hello you nearly lost your virginity." He said getting up, facing me now.

"Me? Hello it was both of us. _We _nearly lost it and it was your fault."

"My fault? How was it my fault? You let me." He yelled.

"Keep your voice down, I would rather not having my parents know what happened and it wouldn't have happened if you didn't want to go skinny dipping." I said pushing him back.

"I wanted a little fun! I didn't know it was going to happen. And if you didn't want to join me you could have stayed inside." He yelled.

"You dragged me outside. You knew what was going to happen! You're the one who suggested we do it; you were the one who saw in on TV not me."

"Oh really? Well I clearly remember you putting your leg on my hip. You clearly wanted to do it as much as me." He yelled.

"Oh so you admit it then? You wanted to have sex with me at the age of fourteen." I yelled, tears stinging my eyes.

"Fine okay, yes I admit it then Sam! I wanted to have fun and I thought having sex would be fun but clearly things have changed between us." He said as his voice cracked. He was about to cry?

"Ethan things have changed! I have grown up and moved on. I have gotten a life and have gotten over what happened two years ago,"  
I said, I felt hot tears spring to my eyes "Stop living in the past Ethan." I knew I couldn't hold the tears in any longer and fled to my room, Ethan following behind me. I reached my room and he spun me around.

"You want to live in the past though don't you Sammy?" he asked.

"Oh course I don't."

"Then why keep bringing it up, what happened two years ago. You know you wanted me back then, I know cause you wouldn't of put you leg on my hip that night…you were giving me the sign to go on, you knew as much as me what we were doing but you didn't stop and either did I." he said.

"Your wrong, I didn't know what was going on I was a little girl! I didn't know what was happing." I cried.

"Sammy, you did though. Just say it. You wanted to have sex with me even if we didn't fully understand what it was, you wanted me." He said, he eyes were glassy with water. I tried not to look at him but couldn't, he was right. He was always right.

"Fine…Yes I wanted you Ethan okay there I said it." I yelled and sunk to the floor, snobs shaking my whole body "But I don't any more." I whispered.

"I don't believe you Sammy, the way you kissed me yesterday. That wasn't lust that was love." He said.

"No, you're lying, I don't love you, I love Cody." I cried from the floor, he picked me up from the floor and placed me on my bed.

"Sammy am I really the one lying?" he asked quietly. I knew the answer, and I was pretty sure he knew it to. But it was a lot harder saying it out loud, I wasn't going to say I loved him, even if I did I wasn't saying it.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I wasn't myself…I wasn't thinking." I said, not looking at him. If I looked him in the eyes, he would know I was lying for sure.

"The thing is Sam, yesterday you were yourself, the girl I know. The one who does what she likes and doesn't care what happens and I think that's what you are scared of, becoming your old self. I bring that out in you. I bring out the real you." He said, I cried even more, he was right again, with him I was a whole different person then I was with Cody.

"Yes, okay there, I am. I don't want to go back to my old self, I can't go back there Ethan." I said suddenly facing him.

"Why not? Because of what nearly happened? Because of me?" he asked slowly, reaching for my face to dry the tears.

"Yes…I mean no, not because of you. Because of me, after that night, after you left that year…things weren't the same, I dreamed of you every night, dreaming of what it would have been like if they didn't come home," I stopped, I couldn't believe I was telling him this. I hadn't even told Natalia any of this. "It got worse, I wasn't sleeping or eating my grades dropped. I waited for you to come back the next year but you didn't. I was ready for us to take the next step." I said pushing him in the chest "You didn't come back, not even for me. Why?" I yelled. It was quiet for a while, he was thinking of what I had just told him.

"Because I was going through the same thing," He stopped and grabbed my hand "I wouldn't, I couldn't face you, not after I did lose my virginity. Now that was a mistake, the year I was meant to come back, I going to have sex with you, that was my goal but I went to some party and got drunk and yeah. I wanted you to be my first." He admitted, I smiled he wanted to lose his virginity to me. "I was so ready to have sex with you but I fucked it up...I fucked everything up!" He screamed. I let the words hang in the air; it hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't love Cody not like I loved Ethan…I wanted Ethan to have my virginity just like I did a year ago. Ethan was about to go when I grabbed his hand.

"Don't go." He faced me and I grinned.

"Ethan, nothings really changed. I want you have my virginity." I whispered, and then repeated it louder.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you again for everyone who has read or reading the story. It's very hard to write and sorry that this chapter took forever to get done. But I hope you enjoy it and a big thank you to **__**roseycheekz! This chapter is also for you and your lovely reviews! Thank you **_____

**Love over Lust**

**Chapter 4**

He stood there watching me, maybe trying to get what I had just told him through his head. I quickly got up and closed my door, and he followed me.

"What did you say?" he asked not coming to close to me, this wasn't the time he should be staying away…I wanted him close to me.

"Ethan, I want you to be my first, I always have. Please." I whispered and I stepped to him. I wrapped my hands around his torso and rested my head against his chest.

"What about Cody?"

"He will understand, I will make him understand." I said. I could hear his steady heart beat, it wasn't racing like mine. He didn't answer me, but as a response grabbed my legs and pulled me up, I wrapped my legs around him and he moved us to the wall.

"Finally, do you know how long I have waited for this." He purred in my ear. I giggles has we knocked over my wall lamp.

"As long as me." I grinned. He groaned as I started kissing his neck, my hands roamed his body, I knew he wanted to do the same but couldn't because he was holding me up.

"Want to move to the bed?" I asked. He nodded and I jumped down, racing to the bed, he beat me. I burst out in giggles and he got on top of me. I didn't know why but I was giggling. I reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. This was it! This was the night. The night I was dreaming about. I moved my hands down his body and slowly slipped my hands under his boxers waist band, his eyes watched my hands as the moved down. He groaned in sadness as I took my hands back to his stomach. I wanted to tease him as much as possible, like he had done with me. Things were still and quiet as we just looked in each others eyes, it was tense. I smiled as suddenly his hands moved the bottom of my shirt. He stopped and looks back at my face.

"Do it." I whispered as me started to take my shirt off, before he could finish there was a soft knock at my door. We stopped dead in our tracks, waiting for another noise and it came, another knock and I heard my mother's tiny voice.

"Sam, honey…are you alright?" she asked, "I heard something fall over just before." She asked. I croaked out a noise and replied

"Yeah I'm fine, I was trying to get to the bathroom and it was dark…I must have knocked something over, oops." Ethan got off me and fell to the floor and rolled under my bed, hiding just in case my mother came in. I pulled the blanket up to my chin and sat there. She slowly opened the door to check that I was okay.

"Oh okay, that's fine. I thought…that you were getting _sick_ again, you haven't been out of your room all day." She said, softly padding over to my bed.

"No, Mom. No I'm not_ sick_ again. I promise. I was just…tired and wasn't feeling my best." I said sitting up and looking up at her in the dark.

"Oh that's good, I hope you are feeling better soon though." She smiled and bushed back my hair from my face.

"Yeah same here. Night mom." I said and kissed her on the cheek. She got up and left my room, closing the door. I fell back to the bed, thanking the Lord she didn't know what I was doing in here really. Ethan came back to the bed and laughed quietly.

"That was pure luck."

"Yeah, that was so was." I breathed out. "I don't think tonight is the night, since my mother is awake now and everything."

"Yeah your right, I guess soon then." He said and I nodded. He kissed my lips and left me alone in the dark. I had just been nearly caught doing something I shouldn't have been doing and now I was letting him go. I wanted to call him back but didn't have the strength too and fell back to sleep.

The next morning I woke up super early and had a shower, I was dolling myself up. I blow dried my hair put on a light coat of makeup and slipped on the shortest dress I had. The dress was a light blue and if it got wet it went see through, it ended just under my underwear line. Did I mention I had never worn this dress? Well I haven't, Natalie had bought it for me last year, but I had never worn it. I pull on a pair of high heels that made my legs look super thin and twisted in the mirror. I hoped Ethan would like it, today was going to be full of teasing by me mostly. I waited until around nine until I went down stairs, I had made sure our parents went out. They all went to the golf course around the corner for the day and were seeing a musical tonight. I had the whole house to myself with Ethan all day and night, just what I wanted. I stepped down the stairs and saw Ethan at the breakfast bar. He looked up and his jaw dropped, I smirked and walked into the kitchen past him. His eyes didn't leave me once as I bent over to reach for a bowel from the bottom cupboard, I swear he could see my underwear right about now, luckily I had worn a pair Natalie also bought me, a sexy pair she told me. I reached back up with the bowel and smiled at Ethan.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked and placed the bowel down and reached into the top cupboard to get some cereal.

"Ah…nothing much." He words were slurred, like he was drunk but he wasn't.

"Oh, how long you been up?" I asked.

"Not long at all, umm so what we doing today?" he was eyeing me and my smile got bigger.

"Well our parents have gone out all day and night, so I guess we can do what ever we want." I cheered and stood there eating my breakfast.

"Cool, any plans?" he asked getting up and coming towards me. I shock my head, my answer no. He smirked and reached to the bottom of my dress rubbing my thigh. A shiver went up my spine and my legs wanted to give in.

"No? What a shame. Well it's a good thing; I have some ideas of what to do." He grinned and pulled me in close, his hands going under my dress. I groaned and swayed into to him. He laughed.

"Isn't it a little early for this?" I whispered.

"It's never too early to have fun." He replied and picked me up and placed me onto the bench, I placed my bowl done. I reached for his neck and kissed him, roughly wanting him. He pulled down the straps of my dress and kissed my bare shoulder, then the other. I undid his shirt buttons, to reveal his tan chest. My hands worked down his chest. They found his belt and started fumbling with it. I felt him smile while his lips were against mine. I pulled back and he said.

"Let's get some where else." He wanted do to It now, but I couldn't not yet. The plan for today was to tease him and make him work for me. I shock my head and slowly pushed him off me.

"Not yet." His eyes looked sad but he nodded and stepped away, leaving me suddenly cold. I pulled my dress straps back up and hopped off the bench and smiled at Ethan.

"Come on, lets go watch a movie." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the living room; I pulled closed the curtains and turned on the TV, picking one of my parent's movies. I had never seen this movie and had no idea what is was. We settled in and watched about half an hour before getting bored.

"What some drinks or popcorn?" I asked.

"A drink would be good." He said and I left, grabbing two sodas some the fridge and coming back in. time to get things moving. I set the drinking down, and hitched up my dress so Ethan could see my underwear. He wasn't watching the movie anymore but me.

"Can I sit in your lap?" I asked sweetly, he nodded unable to speak. I hitched the dress up more and sat in Ethan's lap sideways so I could see his face. My hands moved up and down his upper leg while I pretended to watch the movie. Suddenly I felt something hard against my thigh. It was Ethan again. I giggled at looked at him and down to his pants.

"Not again." he sighed and lightly got up pushing me off him.

"I always made you do that?" I asked looking up at him. How did I do that?

"All the time, even the slightest touch of you makes it happen." He admitted and I smiled.

"I'm going to the bathroom…to you know, fix It." he smirked and headed to the door way. Butterflies started to flutter in my stomach of what he was planning to do in my bathroom. I jumped up and beat him to the door.

"Wait," I said and stood on my tippy toes and pushed my pelvis to his crouch, flung my arms around his neck and moved up and down. He groaned with pleasure. "Let me…fix it." I whispered and pulled him back to couch, he sat down smirking. He was enjoying this. Was this his plan? I put my knees on the couch balancing as he spread his legs. I leaned over him and undid his pants while his hands stayed on my thighs keeping me in place. My heart thumped in my chest as I looked back to his face. I saw the same expression on face as that night two years ago. What was it? Love or just lust? I was wishing it was love but didn't have the guts to ask him so I kissed his lips and slide down his pants and then his boxers. I froze, suddenly unaware of what to do, I had did this once two years ago but I was little and just mucking around. He wanted the real thing, I looked up.

"Umm how do I do it?" I asked. He smiled kindly, understanding me.

"The same thing, you did two years ago." He whispered and I nodded, "Wait…you haven't done even _this _with Cody?" he asked. I stopped suddenly felling like a little girl again, felling like I didn't know a thing in the world. Just a little innocent girl once again.

"No." I answer simply, "You are the only one that I have ever done anything with." He smiled then, very pleased.

"So I'm your first for _everything_?" he asked. I nodded. The moment was over so I got back to doing what we both wanted. I reached my hand down to his hard member and rubbed light, up and down. I low groan came from Ethan as he arched his back slightly. This gave me to courage to keep going. I giggled and pressed harder, making my movements quicker. He moaned in pleasure and kissed me passionate, his hands moved to my upper thighs, just below my underwear where they stopped. He pushed me up so I over his hard member, I just had to push down and he would be in me, we would be one. I started fighting the temptation, the erg to just have it now but I won and kept Ethan groaning. I grinned and pulled upwards and his head flung back and he let out one final groan before it was over. I stepped back down fixing my dress and headed to the bath room, to wash my hands. Natalie was right, hand jobs were messy. I finished washing my hands and dried them on a near by hand towel when Ethan came in, his pants back on smirking. He slid in his around my waist and kissed my neck.

"That was prefect." He whispered "Thank you." I smiled and turned around in his arms and kissed him. See Ethan did have a sanative side to him, not just a cocky one; I just was the only one he rarely showed it too. After our hot make out session I said we should go swimming, and he agreed. Knowing that was the place it nearly happened and hoping that was where is would happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love over Lust**

**Chapter five **

The day went quicker then I wanted it too. After Ethan and I had finished in the pool we had lunch, we went out and shopped (Well I shopped, he followed acting like he was having fun). We got home around six at night after having dinner at a local diner. I dumped my shopping bags in my room and sat on the bed. The curtains were shut tight and the lights were dimmed. Ethan was down stairs, watching TV I think. I went into my bathroom and took off my dress and heels, and dug out my new black and red mini dress, I bought from _Victoria Secrets_ today. I slipped it on and fluffed out my hair, it was kind of messy but looked just right. I can do this! I told myself. I knew what I was going to do was wrong to Cody but I would tell him and break up afterwards. I looked down at my ring and pulled it off, placing it on the sink. I slipped another pair of heels and took a deep, deep breath. And went down stairs, as soon as I stepped into the room Ethan's eyes were on me. My face flushed and he smirked coming over to me.

"You look…Beautiful." He said. I could tell me just wanted to rip off the dress and run up to my bedroom right now.

"Thanks." I mumbled and took his hand, leading him upstairs slowly but as soon as we made it to my bed room we went wild. We both had wanted to do this for a very long time and nothing was going to stop us this time. He kissed me the most passionate he had ever kissed me as I fiddled with his bleat managing to get it off and he slipped out of his pants. His hands stopped roaming my body for to take his top off and his shoes. I stepped out of my heels and unzipped my dress, letting it fall to the ground, underneath I wore all black. We fell to the bed; he planted kisses up and down my neck. He stopped and looked into my eyes. And again I saw the same look in his eyes; it had to be Lust or Love. Both looked the same on the surface but one was deeper.

"Is it just Lust or love?" I asked. As soon as the words came out, I wished I had never spoken them. He pulled back suddenly things were serious.

"Today in the pool I was saying, how you changed me for the better," he stopped and I nodded, I remembered right before Cody showed up "Well I wasn't finished. I was about to tell you something." He stopped.

"What were you going to tell me?" I asked. He looked down suddenly looking ashamed.

"That from the very first time we kissed, three years ago. I had fallen for you." He admitted. My heart fluttered. He had fallen for me, plain me. "We might have been really young but I haven't felt like this with any other girl before." He stopped. A tiny tear slipped down my cheek and I smiled. It was Love I kept seeing in his eyes, I knew it. I reached up and kissed him softly on the lips and he grinned, knowing that was my reply. His hands moved to my back and unhooked my bra, and tossed it off the bed. He kissed my cleavage and I arched my back for better advantage for him as I let out a small moan. My hands slid down to his boxers and pulled them down. We both were nearly naked but not yet. My hands slid back up his back to his shoulders, where I reached up and kissed his neck then sucked hard. Leaving my mark on him, he was mine now. He knew I had just done so and he wanted to do the same. So I moved my head to one side, giving him my whole neck. He grinned. I wanted him to leave his mark on me, for everyone to know. I didn't care I wanted the whole world to know Ethan was mine and I was his now. He reached down and gave my neck a kiss which turned deeper and he started sucking, harder and harder. He wanted to mark to be there forever. He stopped then started kissing each of my breast, sucking. I felt his tongue and I gasp the let out a moan, suddenly I felt a warm wetness in my underwear. It must me time I thought. Natalie had told me when ever she is having sex she gets wet and she knows its time. I grabbed one of Ethan's hands and moved them to my underwear and pushed down. He felt the wetness and growled. I hadn't even felt his hard member on my thigh until now. I pulled back and reached over to the nightstand and felt around for the condom. I picked it up and pushed myself up, ripping open the packet. Ethan was on his knees waiting for me. I got it out of the packet and unrolled the thin rubber. Ethan moved closer to me his hand out for the condom, I shook my head. I wanted to put it on myself. I reached out and pushed on the condom onto his hard cock and he made sure it was on right while I pushed off my underwear and lay down again. He came over me on hands and knees. This was it! He heaved down in the position then he looked back up at me.

"You sure you're ready? I don't want to make you feel like you getting pursued into It." he said. I wasn't getting pursued into anything; I wanted this more then anything.

"Ethan I'm sure please just do it." I whined. But still he didn't. "Quick question is it going to hurt. I heard the first time hurts." I asked, suddenly I was scared.

"Yes, normally it dose. But if it starts hurting, if I hurt you I want you to tell me and I will stop right away, okay?" he asked and I nodded. He was going to protect me and I trusted him. He kissed me again and slowly entered breaking through the thin layer of skin that was there. My teacher at school told us the first time you may bleed; it was only because this skin was tearing. I let out a cry and clutched Ethan's shoulder. A small tear worked it way out of my eye.

"Should I stop? Sammy tell me?" Ethan asked. I shook my head, I wasn't letting him stop. After I got used to his size the pain subsided and became nice and pleasurable.

"Faster, Faster." I told Ethan, and he threshed forward faster. Back, forward, up and down. We both groaned and moaned. Then the same feeling from today happened. A larger knot tied into my stomach and my back arched.

"Oh Gosh, E-Ethan…I'm COMING." I screamed then my organism shook my body and shortly Ethan came after. He lay in bed, puffing and sweating. "That was, WOW." I said to him through my heaving breathing. He laughed and rolled over to face me and I faced him. I kissed him lightly. After getting our strength back and our breath I rolled over to the nightstand and pulled out another condom and showed him grinning.

"I'm game if you are." I said. He laughed and nodded taking the condom off me. "But this time, I'm on top." I smiled and getting on top of him, planting kisses all the way down his chest.

That morning I woke up next to Ethan in my bedroom still naked. I remembered the night we had just had and smiled. That best night of my life where I had sex with the one guy I only wanted. I sat up in bed and saw the three condoms we had used, scatted around the room with our clothes. We had done it one more time after our parents had gotten back, hoping they didn't hear us. We tried to keep quiet but when going for it for the third time that night it wasn't easy, I thought having it twice let alone once would knock me out but I was on such a rush I was the one who suggested we keep doing it again and again, I was also the one who couldn't hold in one last scream while our parents were sleeping luckily they didn't hear, we think. I rolled over and faced Ethan who was still asleep. I moved as slowly and quietly off the bed trying not to wake up Ethan. Suddenly I felt two hands grabbed my waist and pulled me back on top of him. I gave a little squeal and giggled.

"Who knew you were such an addict to sex." Ethan joked "Three times babe and one including when our parents were under the same roof. You dirty little—." I cut him off with a kiss. On of the best things I did.

"Shhh! They might hear you." I whispered.

"Oh that didn't stop you last night." He smirked. He was totally right.

"Shut up, okay you wanted fun right? We had it." I said and placed my head on his chest.

"You need to tell Cody what we have been doing." Ethan said suddenly.

"Yes, you really do need to." Someone said from my bathroom. I jumped up, wrapping the blanket around me. My mother came out of my bathroom, dressed for a game of tennis. Oh Shit!

"Mom, I can explain." I said and she put her hand up to silence me. I shut my mouth. We were so busted.

"Now you two get cleaned up and meet our all down stairs, I think we need to talk. Quickly." She said and walked out of my room. She didn't look that angry. She left my room and I looked back at Ethan. He wanted to laugh so hard.

"Don't you dare laugh, we are in total shit." I said getting up and moving towards the bathroom. I dropped the bed sheet and turned the shower water on.

"Oh come on Sammy, what can they do? Ground us? We still have more then a week of holidays here. What are they going to do spend me back home?" he asked coming into the bathroom too. He did have a point but we were still only sixteen years of age. I stepped into the shower, letting it wash off the night before. I grabbed the shampoo when I heard the shower door open and close again. I turned and saw Ethan in the shower.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you want to get killed by our parents?" I asked. He put a hand on my stomach, drawing little shapes. It was calming me down.

"Calm down, they can't stop us right? And plus we are saving water." He grinned and I laughed and reached up and kissed him. He pushed me against the shower wall Deeping the kiss. My arms went around his neck and he pulled one of my legs up and placed it above his hip where it stayed. I felt his cock around my opening once again and I swayed forward so wanting to do it again but knew better. We were having a shower which was meant to be quick and he wasn't wearing protection. I dropped my leg and pushed me back.

"Its shower time, nothing else." I said and turned around reaching for the shampoo and handed him the soap. "Hurry up." I added and smiled. "Maybe again tonight, if your still here." He nodded and grinned.

We both walked down stairs smelling fresh ten minutes later. Our parent were all sitting around the table deep in conversation, they all stopped talking as soon as we came into the room.

"Samantha, Ethan take a seat." My mother said. I said down next to my mother and Ethan. I was shaking, I didn't want to get in trouble even thought I knew we were going to die.

"They were quick showers," Ethan's dad said then got what we had done by the looked on our faces "You shared a shower?" he asked. I looked down at my hands. They was nothing more embarrassing then sitting down with your dad when you had sex with his best friend's son. Everyone got the message when we didn't answer.

"Oh dear Lord!" Janet said, shaking her head.

"Now, would you like to explain yourselves?" My father asked. Ethan moved his hands onto the table ready to speak. "Not from you Ethan, I want it from my daughter, who right now has a boyfriend." Tears filled my eyes. My parents had a right to be mad at me.

"Mum, dad I'm sorry but—." I started and my father cut me off again.

"My daughter, had sex with my best friend's son while she has a boyfriend. We didn't not raise you to sleep around and cheat on your boyfriend." He yelled. The tears ran down my cheeks, he was right. They didn't raise me to cheat on my boyfriend or to sleep with someone under the same roof as my parents were in, what in the world was I thinking?

"What the hell? You're blaming it all in her. I can not believe this? We have a right to have sex we aren't kids anymore. You have all done it! Why can't we?" Ethan yelled getting up besides me. He was defending me.

"Ethan Nelson Grey! Sit down and don't blame this on us young man." Nelson Grey boomed and I sunk in my chair. Ethan sat down next to me, rolling his eyes. "We are not the ones who have done the wrong here! Samantha cheated on her boyfriend and no doubt she wouldn't have done so if you _weren't_ here." I looked up; they were blaming it on him now. "We know Samantha very well, she is a well manned young lady and compared to you she is prefect." His father stopped. They were blaming it on him. He defended me it was my turn to defend him.

"What are you blaming this all on Ethan? It takes two to have sex. It wasn't just him, it was me too." I said from my spot at the table. This time his mother spoke up.

"Yes dear it dose take two to tango but knowing Ethan and the many girls he has slept with over the two years there is no surprise he didn't push you into doing something you didn't want to do." His mother finished. Wait? The many girls he has slept with over the two years? There just wasn't one girl he had spelt with? There were many. My stomach turned over and I felt sick.

"Many girls?" I whispered to him. My head was spinning. He had, had sex with many other girls then one he lost his virginity with.

"You didn't know dear?" Janet said "Oh God Ethan can't you ever keep it in your pants?" his mother yelled, patting my hand.

"What can you blame me?" He asked. I felt my stomach do another flip and knew I was going to be sick.

"Oh God, I'm going to be sick." I said and ran towards my bathroom and landed on the floor. Throwing up and crying at the same time. I was a total mess. I can't believe I had believed his freaking charms! I'm such an idiot. I brushed my teeth and headed back down stairs, not sitting next to Ethan. I couldn't stand him right now. That sick Jerk!

"Now Samantha about Cody, we think you should tell him the truth and see where it goes from there." I nodded. I had lost him; he wouldn't want an impure slut like me.

"Wait she gets off with a slap of the wrist and I'm getting sent home for the rest of the holidays?" Ethan asked. "That's not fair, it was as much as her fault as mine. Like you said mum, it takes two to tango."

"Yes I know Ethan but clearly we can not keep you here under the same roof as Sam for many reasons. One of them being she doesn't want you here. Isn't that right dear?" His mother asked me. Did I want him here? Yes. But could I handle him being here knowing what I did? No.

"No, I don't want him here ever again." I said and got up heading towards my room, not meeting his eyes. I reached my room and snobs shook my body. I fell to the ground and sat there crying for how long? I didn't know. I heard the front door slam then foot steps coming up the stairs. Was Ethan gone already?

"Sammy, please hear me out." Ethan said from the doorway. He wasn't gone yet.

"Why are you still here?" I snapped.

"Don't worry I will be gone any minute but first I want you to hear me out." I didn't reply at first. I didn't know if I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"You make me sick. Having sex with _many _other girls then one and lying to me about it and then saying stuff you knew would get me in bed." I shouted standing and faced him. "I can not believe I fell for you again, Argh!" I stood there not letting the tears fall from my eyes again.

"Sammy yes okay I had, had sex with some other girls before I came back here but that's all. I didn't lie about the other stuff. I really did fall for you and I did want you to be my first." He said, stepping forward. I backed away, and saw the blood of my bed sheets.

"That's why you came back isn't it? To finish what you started, to take what you thought was yours. Well you got it and ruined my life at the same time." I cried still starring at the blood.

"No I came back for you, yes I wanted to finish what I started, what _we_ started but I came back for you now like I should have last year." He said now seeing the blood. My blood. The blood he caused. "I'm so sorry Sammy, I shouldn't have lied and I should have made you have sex with me. My parents are right." He said and started towards the door.

"What are your parents right about?" I asked.

"You are too good for me." he said and headed back down stairs, towards the car, he got in and they drove him away. He was gone. He was gone from my life for good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love over Lust**

**Chapter six**

The next night Natalie came over, she saw the state of my room; my cloths every where, the blood on my bed sheets and the three condoms still where we left them.

"Oh my, what happen? Did you loss your Big V to Cody? I heard he was back. Did you do it two more times after that?" she asked rushing to my side at my bayside window.

"Yes but not with Cody." I mumbled. She put the pieces of the puzzle together quicker then I thought she would.

"Oh Gosh? Ethan? You did loss it to Ethan didn't you?" she asked, her eyes wide. I nodded. She put a hand over her mouth and screamed. "That's good right? I mean not for Cody but you and Ethan? Are you two together now or what? Where is he?" she asked looking around.

"He was sent home, I sent him home." I whispered and let the tears full and told Natalie everything and I mean everything. She took it all in well with a few smart ass comments but not to many. She didn't judge me at all since she lost her Big V to some jock who didn't even know her name.

"At least he was hot." She said to me, cheering me up. "Not like my jerk, Yuck! What the hell was I thinking that night?" she asked, grabbing a hand full of corn chips. Before we relaxed she helped me get my room back to normal and we washed my bed sheets. I now held my ring from Cody in my right hand.

"What are you going to do about Cody?" she asked.

"I'm going to tell him the truth and see where it goes from there. If he dumps me I will understand." I said.

"Do you love him like you love Ethan?" she asked out of no where. How did she know I loved Ethan?

"No, not a chance but you know he is the guy that I liked after Ethan and I well we didn't break up but I guess stopped seeing each other." I admitted.

"That makes Cody your rebound boy." She said. "A guy you don't like, like but is good unto you move on or go back to the guy before hand." My rebound boy? Cody was my rebound boy I just hadn't seen it before.

"Oh my Gosh! Ha-Ha he is but its weird I still like Cody and if we can get past this, I will." I said and Natalie nodded.

"That's if you can get over Ethan." She said and stood up, dragging me with her.

"Where are we going?" I protested. She dragged me to my closet and pulled out some dark jeans and a black top.

"We are going to a party, to see if Cody is alright with everything, now put that one and hurry up." I pulled on the clothes tied my hair back off my face and we headed out the door saying Bye to my parents and the Grey's. Ethan's mum and dad were still here but he wasn't.

We got to the house party and walked straight in. it was Chloe's party while her parents were away on holiday in Europe without her. We headed for the kitchen and found some drinks then headed back to the main living room where the stereos were on full volume. We spotted Spencer, Cody's best mate.

"Hey Spencer, do you know were Cody is I have to talk with him?" I asked him, bobbing my head in time with the music.

"Umm up stairs, with Chloe." He said.

"With Chloe what is he doing with her?" I asked.

"Something about studying." He replied and walked off. Something about studying? That was the same thing he had told me. Natalie and I went up stairs, searching every room but nothing.

"What about Chloe's room? They could be studying in there." Natalie said and headed towards Chloe's room. She stopped in front of the closed door.

"I will wait outside hey?" she asked and took to steps down the hall, sipping her drink. She gave me the thumbs up and I opened the door. And found Cody sitting on the couch with his head thrown back and his hands tangled in Chloe's hair while her head was in between his legs, sucking on his stiff cock.

"What the freaking hell?" I said and they both looked up. My heart stopped. He was cheating on me! Argh! But I was cheating on him. "Studying huh? What the fuck are you studying? How long you can suck his dick for?" I boomed at Chloe. What made it worse was she was my friend at least Cody didn't know Ethan.

"Babe, I know this looks bad but she was helping me." He tried; he was lying to my face. Wait I can't judge him I was doing that same thing to him but it didn't mean I couldn't get mad.

"Helping you? That looks a lot more like giving you a blow job!" I yelled and Natalie came besides me.

"Oh Yuck! Gross Cody get away from Chloe, no ones knows where she had been." Natalie said chucking down the rest of her drink "You could have cheated on Sam with someone who wasn't a dirty little bitch." Natalie added. Everyone knew Natalie didn't like Chloe and also everyone knew Chloe had done the whole football team and the cheerleading team, including the girls. Chloe backed away from Cody and pulled up her top and brushed down her hair and Cody pulled his pants up, zipping them up.

"Sam come on, it was a one time thing. Chloe means nothing to me. Okay so we have had sex a few times and that over the past months but I love _you_." I looked at him in disgust. He had been cheating on me for months with a friend of mine.

"Oh don't even say that to me, you went around my back for months hooking up and fucking my friend and you go buy my a purity ring, you are just twisted." I said and flung his ring at him. "Hey at least I was planning to tell you I cheated on you." I added and started for the door.

"Wait you _cheated _on me when?" He asked coming forward.

"Last night, yesterday and the few days before that but I was here tonight to tell you but caught you getting head from a slut, I hope you know she is bisexual." I said and walked out of the room right after I yelled out "Oh and by the way, it's over."

We made our way out of the house party, in no mood to party anymore. We sat on the bus bench while I cried in Natalie's lap. The only guy I have ever loved was half way across the state by now and thought I was too good for him. I wasn't too good for Ethan, I was the one who cheated on her boyfriend hey he might have been with a few girls but at least he didn't cheat. Why did I have to send him away when I need him so much, now more then ever?

"Natalie why am such an idiot? Why couldn't I have just dumped Cody and gotten it on with Ethan like I really wanted?" I asked.

"Because we didn't know Cody was cheating until it was too late, wait its not too late Sam. You could catch a train to where Ethan lives right? I can cover for you, say you are staying at my place." She cheered and jumped up. That was a great idea. I had his address somewhere at home, I only needed some clothes and the address and I could go find Ethan and tell him I loved him.

"I think that may just work Natalie. You are such a genius." I said getting up and running back to my place. I ran throw the door and changed into something nicer and packed a bag full of clothes. I told my parent I was going to stay at Natalie's for a few days maybe the rest of the holidays and grabbed the address and some money.

The train was late; we waited another ten minutes before it showed up. Natalie hugged me and wished me good luck.

"Don't forget to call darling, I want details babe." She winked and I entered the train and sat down getting out a novel to pass the time. By one in the morning I was there. I read the address and followed the street signs. His house was huge, much nicer and newer then mine. Its long drive way was paved and a huge bird bath sat in the middle. I walked up to the front steps, holding my breath. What if this was the wrong house? What if he had some other girl over with him? What if he didn't love me? A thousand thoughts came to mind but I pushed the door bell and waited for a moment until I heard movement then the door flung open and Ethan was standing in nothing but boxers. His eyes widened when he noticed it was me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and he hurried me in. I placed my bag down and pulled off my coat, showing off the short black dress I had on.

"Ah I just wanted to say sorry, and I made a huge mistake. I shouldn't have judged you about how many girls you have slept with considering I was the one cheating but its alright Cody and I have broke up." I spoke way to fast. I was afraid he didn't catch what I had said but a slow smirk cross his face. He pulled me into a tight hug and I sighed this is where I wanted to be right now. "I really shouldn't be here but I missed you A-And I just wanted to umm see you and make sure everything was alright." I added and pulled away. He closed the door and then in a huge rush pulled me into his arms giving me a long and romantic kiss. He pulled away and led me upstairs, he hadn't said one word since I showed up until we reached his room but it didn't matter the only thing I wanted right now was to be with Ethan. He didn't see it coming but as soon we made it to his room I flung myself onto him and he pulled both of my legs over his hips holding me in place. I kissed him roughly and tore off my dress.

"Ethan I think—." But he cut me off with his lips and he spoke.

"Sammy I'm in love with you. I always have been and when we took it further a few nights ago I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry if I hurt you that night which made you bleed but I needed you, I needed to be inside of you." This time my heart fluttered so hard I swear he could even hear it. I stepped forwards looking up at him.

"Ethan I'm in love with you too and you didn't hurt me last time, I loved every second of it that's why I wanted to do it more, and I wanted to feel you being inside of me again and again. I love you." I said and tears slide down my cheeks and hit my chest. He came over and picked me up, placing me onto the bed. He kissed my cheeks and worked down to my breast bones. I stopped him.

"I need to do something first." I said he nodded and I pushed myself up, to his neck. I kissed his neck then sucked down, harder and harder. Moans escape from his lips. He was enjoying this. I took my mouth away from his neck and saw the red mark. My mark on him.

"Your mine…" I started but his lips were on my neck the next second. He was doing the same thing I had done to him.

"And you are mine…" He smiled and I turned us over pulling down his boxers and my underwear that were already soaked. I reached over to his nightstand pulled out a condom and was about to fix it on when I saw the look on his face. Guys loved blow jobs right? I had never done one before but after seeing Chloe doing one; I guess it couldn't be that hard. I placed down the condom next to us and placed my hand on his hard cock and reached down, where it met my lips. A hiss came from Ethan's mouth but he was enjoying this. My tongue slide through my teeth and I licked the top of his dick. His groans got louder and louder, I brought my whole mouth over his hard member and moved up and down slowly trying not to bite down being cheeky I slightly bit down not doing any damage but Ethan's back arched and he growled.

"Now, Now Sammy no being cheeky." He moaned and came up as my tongue lashed at the tip once again. His breathing had died down and I moved to his side my hand sliding up and down in abs. He turned to face me his face flushed.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." He puffed out.

"I wanted too and plus you loved it." I teased and he grinned.

"That I did but guess what?"

"What?" I asked and he flipped me over, grabbing the condom and fixing it on. He held me in place as I giggled.

"Your going to love this, your second favorite thing to do." He grinned and slipped inside me and I groaned out.

"And what's my first thing?" I asked, between deep breaths.

"Spending time with me." he smirked and rocked back and forth, faster and harder. I cried out in pleasure and begged him to go faster and he did then I reached my climax and screamed out, just after so did he. Soon after we lied down in bed listing to each others breathing, until I rolled over and put my head on his chest.

"I love you Ethan." I whispered.

"I love you too Sammy." he replied and we fall to sleep in each others arms.


End file.
